A Thousand Miles
by Red Moon Kree
Summary: Chad walks from Tokyo to Yokohama to deliver Raye's brooch to her. However, when he arrives, there is a murderer trying to kill Raye ... Songifc to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. PG13 for dying
1. A Thousand Miles

**my second songfic. I wonder if it will come out as okay as my first. It is with the song, "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.**  
  
**A Thousand Miles**  
  
**Making my way downtown**  
  
**Walking fast**  
  
**Faces passed**  
  
**And I'm homeward bound**  
  
**Staring blankly ahead**  
  
**Just making my way**  
  
**Making my way**  
  
**Through the crowd**  
  
Chad carried the groceries that Raye had sent him to get. Two bags in his left and two on his right. He hurried through the crowds of the passing people, walking as fast as he could to get home. Walking to the left and walking to the right, but always looking ahead so he could get to the temple as fast as possible.  
  
**And I need you**  
  
**And I miss you**  
  
**And now I wonder . . . *  
  
It was a weird feeling. Sure, Chad hadn't seen Raye for just under and hour, but he did miss her. His heart was longing to see her beautiful soft face. Her raven black hair blowing with the wind. Her deep violet eyes looking right at him and her voice singing with the fire. He needed her. He knew that he couldn't stay alive without her. He would give up anything, his money, his life, anything and everything for her.  
  
He made his way into Hikawa Temple and spotted Raye wearing blue Californian style pants and a purple flannel open kind of blouse over a blue shirt. She was sweeping the temple as usual, and she spotted Chad.  
  
**If I could fall**  
  
**Into the sky**  
  
**Do you think time**  
  
**Would pass me by**  
  
"Oh Chad! You're here!" Raye smiled as she set the broom down. "Here, I'll take these groceries inside for you."  
  
"No, really, I'll do it." Chad offered as be blushed a little and looked down.  
  
"Thanks, that's really sweet of you. I can go a bit earlier now to meet everyone now."  
  
"Meet everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out tonight, and I guess tomorrow morning too. Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Darien, Greg, Ken, and some other guys will be commin' to dinner in a good restaurant called Chilo's Kitchen in Yokohama. We're gonna stay at a hotel over there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, I've gotta meet them at the train station now. You wanna walk with me there?" Raye asked.  
  
"Okay." Chad would have been thrilled to walk with her if this was to anywhere around Tokyo, but it was to the train station. He wouldn't be able to see her for the whole night and she would be out with some other guy she was probably more interested in anyway.  
  
She took his hand anyway. She picked up a bag that was near a bush and they began walking to the train station.  
  
It would have been a perfect night, besides the fact that Raye was leaving. A gentle cool breeze kissed their faces and the stars twinkled beautifully as Christmas lights on the tree on Christmas Eve. The moon shown proudly in the dark night sky. Chad wondered if he and she could ever fall into the beautiful sky and just stay there forever.  
  
Raye spotted her friends and some other guys. She smiled at Chad. "Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, later on, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Chad sighed. "Make sure they protect you from the escaped murderer guy." He weakly smiled.  
  
She smiled too. "I will. Take care of Grandpa . . . ." She turned around and ran up a little to meet them.  
  
Chad spotted Jack, one of Raye's new friend kissing her on the cheek. Chad turned away, knowing that in his mind he was flaming with jealousy, but he loved Raye and most of all, he wanted her to be happy. He began walking back to the temple, alone. He trudged along the sidewalk, wishing that for one moment, he could be Jack.  
  
**'Cause you know I'd walk**  
  
**A thousand miles**  
  
**If I could **  
  
**Just see you**  
  
**Tonight**  
  
Chad walked into Raye's room, imagining how he would go there every night and see her sleeping, smile, and close the door and leave. He looked in her room sadly, but he spotted a flashing red light on her desk. He neared closer to it and saw that it was her brooch.  
  
She had told him about these situations before. He was to get the brooch to her as quickly as possible, but how? She was on the way to Yokohama and there wasn't another train for at least another two hours.  
  
He would have to walk. It would maybe take him an hour or two, but it would take less time than waiting for the train. He had to. He would walk a thousand miles if he had to for her, and this was no big deal anyway.  
  
He began the long tiring journey to Yokohama on foot.  
  
**It's always times like these**  
  
**When I think of you**  
  
**And I wonder**  
  
**If you ever**  
  
**Think of me**  
  
He was always thinking about her, no question about it. If he was to go and buy something he would wonder if he should get anything for Raye. If he was walking down the sidewalks, he would imagine that she would be there walking with him. He knew that he was always thinking about her, but did she ever think of him? He was basically satisfied every day if she called his name or even scolded him. At least he knew that at some point, he had crossed her mind. But he wondered if she ever **really** thought of him.  
  
His feet were beginning to get sore. The sandals he wore flapped and flapped and soon they ripped and fell off. He continued to walk and walk, grasping the brooch in his hand. His feet were bleeding now and his legs were aching with soreness. His steps became slower and slower, but he never stopped.  
  
He arrived. There was the restaurant in plain view. His slow steps became a run and he rushed into the restaurant. He asked for the table where Raye was at and he went up to it.  
  
They were sitting at a circular table and Raye had her back to him. Mina and Amy spotted him, and pointed. Raye turned around and Jack had his arm around her.  
  
"Oh . . . Chad . . . What are you doing here?" Raye asked quietly.  
  
Chad was blushing, seeing Jack and her. "I brought you your brooch . . . You forgot it . . . ."  
  
"Oh." Raye replied, glancing at his feet, seeing cuts and blood. "Thank you, Chad."  
  
He handed her the brooch, and began to turn around and leave.  
  
"Wait! Chad! Do you need some money for the train?" Raye offered.  
  
"No. I'll walk."  
  
"MURDERER LOOSE!!! THE WANTED MURDERER IS IN THE RESTAURANT!"  
  
The restaurant, unaware of how to react to the situation, closed all the exits. The murderer found a target and began nearing his prey . . .  
  
Chad saw him hold the gun up. He saw him aim it . . . . at Raye. He ran. He ran faster than the murderer could pull the trigger. Chad got in Raye's way and then the trigger was pulled.  
  
"CHAD! Oh my god. . . . CHAD!" Raye cried holding him in her arms.  
  
"Don't cry . . ." Chad wiped her tears away with his shaking hand. She held his hand to her face.  
  
"God dammit, it's all my fault . . ."  
  
"Raye, promise me one thing . . . ."  
  
"Anything."  
  
**Cause everything's so wrong**  
  
**And I don't belong**  
  
**Living in your**  
  
**Precious memories**  
  
"Forget me. Forget my existence. I don't want you pained every time you think of me. I don't even want you to think of me."  
  
"No . .. I can't . . ."  
  
"I love you Raye." He smiled and he closed his eyes.  
  
**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
  
**If I could just see you**  
  
**If I could just hold you**  
  
**Tonight** 


	2. In the End

**I still need you**  
  
**I still miss you**  
  
**And now I wonder**  
  
A tear escaped Raye's eye as she watched the coffin drop into the ground. She was frozen and she didn't care to move anyway. He was gone. He was gone and he loved her. He really loved her. She didn't care about anything else in the world. She needed him. She missed him. She looked up in the sky . ..  
  
**If I could fall**  
  
**Into the sky**  
  
**Do you think time**  
  
**Would pass me by**  
  
**Cause you know I'd walk**  
  
**A thousand miles**  
  
**If I could just see you . . .**  
  
She sank to her knees, crying and crying, with no one to wipe her tears away and no one to comfort her. No one was there.  
  
**If I could just hold you . . . .**  
  
**Tonight**  
  
She looked down from the hotel balcony to where the ocean was. It roared softly, crashing against the shore and rocks. Raye looked into the sky, wishing she could just fly away to wherever Chad was. Her Chad.  
  
She knew she really couldn't take it anymore . . . . She wanted to fly. She stood on the balcony, one foot at a time, slowly. She closed her eyes, and put her arms out as if she was going to fly, and took a step off . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well, I just had to conclude it . . . sry if it kind of did ruin the touch of it. 


End file.
